


最“差劲”的圣诞节

by high_spirits



Category: Teen Titans Go!, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 少正动画的沃利穿越到了丧病泰坦出击的世界，设定源于丧病泰坦出击s04e06





	

1

反派们可不会在圣诞节给超级英雄放假。

Wally当然知道这件事，当每次圣诞节巴里叔叔只能很抱歉地告诉他圣诞节不能到他家的时候就已经了解地一清二楚。

“呃......”Wally愤愤地甩掉了手掌上的泥。

好吧，了解是一回事，亲身体验“假期免费加班”又是另一回事。

咻——咻——两个蝙蝠镖从Wally的视野中划过，塞进了泥面人肥嘟嘟的泥肚子里，“滴滴”响了两声后炸了开来。

泥面人发出低沉的呼喊，然后朝着蝙蝠镖的来源迅速地伸出泥手，当然，他扑了个空。

离泥面人所在有一定距离的地方，Wally正公主抱着身材娇小的Robin。

“多此一举，我一个人也能躲开来。”Robin冷着脸从Wally的怀里跳了出来。

真是个态度差劲的小鬼，绝对是辜负了Alfred的教育。

“你和Robin还在冷战？”Artemis坏笑着凑到了Wally的面前，“你竟然惹火了唯一会护着你的人。”

Artemis果然是不会放过任何一个嘲笑Wally的机会。

“我才不要小鬼头的照顾。”

说起冷战的起因......不能说Wally是被冤枉的，他是的确有些着急，因此在昨天的任务里有些不顾队伍冲到了最前面，但他可不想错过圣诞节。半瓶子水晃荡的恶果自然是在秘密行动中暴露了踪迹，被敌方团团包围，唯一万幸的是，伤痕累累的Wally还是一如既往带着漫不经心的笑容逃了出来。

“你这个笨蛋，为什么要擅自行动？”

那大概是Wally第一次看见Robin那么生气地对他发火，他当时先是愣住了，那颗以闪电速度运转为豪的大脑在那一刻宕机了。

他最好的伙伴在看到他最憔悴的状态竟然没有安慰他？

Wally觉得自己很委屈，于是就反驳了回去，这一吵就吵的毫无边际——最先开始搬出旧账的是Wally，在理论这上面Wally从来就没赢过Robin，但在记忆力这上面更是被Robin吊打，于是不明真相的吃瓜群众就在这场争吵中得知了一堆Wally丢人现眼的黑历史。

越吵Wally怎么就觉得自己损失越来越大，更加不愿意让步，而那个总是让步的Robin也莫名其妙地固执于Wally的认错。

最终，便是开始了Robin和闪电小子有史以来最长久的冷战。

“就算是冷战，你们俩个还是配合地很好啊。”

还是Megan会说话.......“嘿，我们俩配合地一点都不好。”

“Artemis，你有冷冻箭吗？”Robin的声音突然在他们的脑内讨论组里冒了出来。

“有那么一只，”Artemis从箭筒中取出了一只箭，摆出了射箭的架势，“但泥面人的移动太混乱了，我没把握能一发射中。”

“KF…...”Robin不情不愿地喊了闪电小子，两人之间就再没多说一个字，这种该死的默契已经成为了条件反射——

Wally开始绕着泥面人飞速转圈，然后越来越快，形成了一阵龙卷风包围着泥面人，龙卷风变得细长将泥面人搅成了碎泥炸了开来。

风停了。

泥面人缓缓聚起了自己破碎的身体重新立起来。

一只箭就在这个时候“咻——”地射中了肥嘟嘟的泥肚子里，箭炸裂之后就完美地将泥面人冻住。

嘿，看我多棒！

Wally像一道闪电一样移到Robin的面前，等不及去炫耀他刚才的英勇形象，冷战？早就被他抛之脑后。

“嘿，”正如Wally计划地一下，他试着在Robin面前停下脚步，但两人视线交错的瞬间，Wally却发现自己停不下来。

背后仿佛有一个巨大的黑洞将他吸走，而无论他怎么挣扎却逃不开黑洞的吸引力，只能无力地被吸走，当然他看到了吸走他的黑洞，哦不，无数的闪光交错着，更像是无数的闪电将他吸走。

“KF！”他最后的朋友露出了难得一见的惊慌的神色，向着他伸出了手。

Wally也伸出了右手试着去抓住那只小小的手，但右手一挥，眼前的一切都消失地无影无踪，白光刺痛着他的双眼，迫使他闭上了双眼。

当他再次睁开双眼时，眼前的一切是从未见过的世界。

 

 

2

Wally所降落的地方是一座小岛，岛上是一个足以让牛顿从棺材里爬出来的不可理喻的T型大楼。四面环海，海的另一侧是一个现代化的小城镇。

Wally有些怀念Robin陪伴的时间了，他很自然地模拟出了Robin若是在他身边的时候的情况——Robin也许首先会安慰喋喋不休的Wally冷静下来，然后合理分析现在的状况，通过细致的调查将Wally带出迷雾之中。哦不对，他们还在冷战，Robin也许根本不会理睬Wally，更惨的是，这里根本没有Robin！

Wally绝望地瘫下了肩膀——

是去大楼调查呢，还是去城镇调查？

然而Wally还没来得及思考，就听见玻璃破碎的声音，从T型大楼的顶楼的玻璃内侧，突然冲出了一辆雪橇，从高空中伴随着玻璃碎片反射的点点闪光。

几个孩子挥舞着手臂坐在雪橇里熠熠闪光的瞬间仿佛被无限延长了一样，在空中降落的动作缓慢地如同漂浮在空中……好吧，这是被闪电小子夸大了的效果，他的眼睛完全没有离开那个“漂浮”的雪橇，甚至于也熠熠闪光起来。

雪橇重重砸落在地面时，留下一个大坑和一声巨响，坐在雪橇最前端的酷似Robin的二头身指着前方大喊了声“Titans,go!”，领着雪橇的狗用力地咬住了口中的绳子，再一次移动起了雪橇。直至雪橇的模样愈行愈远而模糊的时候，Wally才回过神来：“酷～”

什么调查早就被Wally抛于脑后，对于追上不过才溜了几秒的雪橇这件事，闪电小子可是轻而易举。

闪电小子“咻——”地一下就与雪橇肩并肩的，在海面上前进着。

九头身的闪电小子靠近了才发现雪橇上的人以及雪橇前的狗都是二头身。

“酷～”显然比起二头身这种细节Wally更在意在水上急驶的雪橇，“嘿，你们在干什么？带我一个！”

对面坐在雪橇上的一堆二头身的孩子们就这么转头看向了那个在水面上与他们平齐的来回移动的九头身，Robin冷静地打量了他一下，得出了“这家伙该不会是多动症吧”的结论后，说道：“我们要去击败圣诞老人，那个邪恶的老头子又想着去征服全部节日，我们绝对不会让他们得逞！”

“没有万圣节我们还怎么捣乱？”

“我们可不需要无穷无尽的圣诞节！”

领着雪橇的狗和钢骨相视一笑，然后击了个掌。

“这可真是糟糕！”Wally这么说着，却不自觉地兴奋起来，“你们准备怎么办？”

“......”

沉默。

“嘿，Robin，你是准备怎么办来着？”雪橇前的狗问道。

“啥？不是你说我们必须立刻去阻止，我以为你有了主意？”

“开什么玩笑，你可是队长，想主意和喊‘Titans,go!’的都必须是你。”这么说着，狗将口中的绳子递到了一旁的Wally手中，然后悠然地变成了一只小鸟，懒散地躺在了雪橇边缘。

雪橇差点沉下去，除了野兽小子之外全员都发出了一声惊呼，Wally立马抓起绳子跑了起来，不需要再按着慢吞吞的雪橇的速度，一下子就到了岸边。

“所以，这下子你们准备怎么办？”

Robin露出了“怎么办啊我也很绝望啊”的神色，“绝对不能再相信野兽小子的话！”小声嘀咕了一句后，神色一变，冷静地回答道，“不用担心，我永远都会有B计划的，首先，我们得找到圣诞老人。”

Robin有很多，更何况这还不知道是哪里的世界，但Wally能感觉得到这个Robin身上有非常熟悉的气息。于是，他跟在了那个Robin的身后，用着只有他们俩能听到的音量喊了一声：“Dick…...”

前面的Robin仿佛是炸毛了猫一样，感觉能看到他整个身体上的汗毛都立了起来。

“去他的身份保密！我就知道保密这玩意在英雄身上没一点用处！”

像这样Robin气的踩脚的模样，Wally的Robin可很少这么做。

看着前面那小小的，似乎不是很可靠的背影，Wally对于这个陌生世界的不安一下子消失得无影无踪，好像只要Robin在，他就无所畏惧。

 

 

3

“根本不可能安心啊！！！”

Wally完全没有压抑内心的不安，大声地嚎叫了出来。

他们很顺利地在某个屋顶找到了为自己即将施行的“完美”计划而洋洋得意对天大笑的圣诞老人，那真是难忘的一幕，圣诞老人的恶言恶语足以让Wally一辈子对圣诞节有阴影。

“你们这群讨厌的小鬼，不过正是有这群以自我为中心的任性的小鬼头，我的‘不给我所有节日就不送礼物’的计划才会有可能实现，我已经听到了那些讨厌鬼在黏着他们父母要生日礼物了，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我们不会让你得逞的！”Robin的语气中气十足，“钢骨上！”

但实际上并没有Robin气势上那么顺利，钢骨的机械身体上一下张开数个发射器，嗖嗖嗖地弹出各式各样的导弹，火箭，一旁的星火和Raven同样发出了远程攻击，而野兽小子从容地在一旁，躺着。

毫无章法的打法远不及对面的圣诞老人来的吃惊，圣诞老人拿着铁锹像个忍者一样向着他们冲刺着，一边身形闪烁着躲开了所有的攻击，然后一个接着一个打倒了钢骨，星火和Raven。最后停在了某个偷懒的野兽小子面前，给他的脑袋来了一锤。

“嗷！”

“不要小瞧每年给每家每户送礼物的老年人的战斗力！”

Wally很想去帮忙，但面对着漫天飞舞的导弹，火箭，拳头（？），爆炸视线，好吧，Wally也有些找不准插入的时机。

Wally看着Robin扔了几次蝙蝠镖，大概被圣诞老人敲了十几次脑袋，这太不公平了，只要圣诞老人躲避的时候路过Robin就忍不住会敲一下！最后圣诞老人抓着Robin的披风把Robin拎了起来，Robin在半空中挥舞了几下拳头，晃了晃身子，还是绝望地放弃了。

“为什么我喝了那么多牛奶还没长高？”

Wally大概是作为团队里的捣乱分子第一次有了“这样合作可不行！”的想法，利用他的速度撞开了圣诞老人，圣诞老人大概晕眩了一秒罢了，眨了眨眼，Robin、钢骨、星火、Raven就都不见了。

“咦？总感觉少了谁？”Wally将“所有人”都带到了屋顶的楼梯内。

“嘿，大伙儿，你们在哪？”野兽小子打着哈气醒来，发现楼顶已经空无一人，但实际上并不是真正的空无一人，野兽小子觉得从背后有什么投射下来了阴影。

“懒鬼！”野兽小子就这样再一次被敲了敲脑袋。

 

*

“大伙，你们怎么能抛下我？”变成了蚊子的野兽小子终于逃脱了圣诞老人的铁锹追击并且找到了少年泰坦的成员。

“哦，我不清楚，你得问这位。”Robin晕晕乎乎地指了指Wally。

“你们这样的合作是不行的！”Wally插着腰斥责，“你们需要一个真正的计划。”

“计划？那么是时候休息.......”

野兽小子还没说完，Wally就一巴掌把蚊子拍晕了。Wally不禁对这么久还没和他绝交的Dick油然而生一股敬意，他可是连一句话都受不了。

“嗯.......”Robin托着下巴思考起来，“钢骨和Raven试着困住圣诞老人的行动，然后我用可以冰冻的蝙蝠镖冻住圣诞老人.......”

这个听上去非常靠谱的计划很有Robin的风格，听得Wally连连点头。

“最后，是我给上最后一击！嗯？你们怎么了？”

最后一句让所有人都抖了一下，谁都能想象得到圣诞老人面无表情的对着Robin的小拳头。

Wally咳嗽了两声，让所有人的目光都聚焦于他。

“我有个办法。”

 

*

圣诞老人依旧站在屋顶上仰天大笑，他感觉已经听到了越来越多的小孩子的哭声。

“圣诞节！圣诞节！”孩子们无理取闹地索要着礼物。

“嘿！混蛋老头！”

“是哪个小鬼头在骂我？”圣诞老人望向了来源，“明明是个小孩子为什么会是九头身？”

Wally愣了一下，感觉一切都要结束了才终于有人吐槽了这点。

“让我来当你的对手。”

Wally自信满满地插着腰，这个狂妄自大的举动让圣诞老人笑出了声。

圣诞老人挥舞着雪橇，迅速地移到了黄色身影面前，那个小鬼还是一动不动地站在那里。

自大的小鬼就在这里说再见吧！

圣诞老人对着黄色身影砸下了铁锹。

“嘿，你在打哪呢？我在这儿！”

圣诞老人挥了个空，Wally的笑声在这一刻仿佛在嘲笑圣诞老人的攻击。圣诞老人于是便迅速转头追着Wally，但他的速度怎么可能追的上Wally？

最重要的是，圣诞老人沉浸在被羞辱的报复中，完全忘记了其他人的存在。

从某个角落钢骨瞄准圣诞老人，在Wally移动的瞬间，连续发射了几个导弹，砸飞了圣诞老人，他还没来得及爬起来，又看到自己的身旁不知道什么时候多了个蝙蝠镖。

蝙蝠镖炸开后，圣诞老人就正式成为一动不动的冰雕。

“耶！”这是Wally第一次成功地当领队，Wally高兴得想去找Robin击掌，但不知道为什么眼前的泰坦们开始跳起了舞，还是动作，神情都极为扭曲的那种。

看完这全部的舞蹈，Wally感觉自己被掏空了一样。

然后曾经将他带来的闪电再一次包围了他。

那个Robin很快注意到了Wally的状况，向着他伸出了手，脸上带着熟悉的恐慌，Wally这一次也习惯地想去握住Robin的手，但同样什么也没抓住。

不知道会去哪里。

如果能回去的话，一定要向Dick道歉。

 

 

4

“Robin…...”Megan试着拦住Robin，但Robin沉默地甩开了Megan的手，向着刚刚闪电留下的废墟里继续扒着。

“笨蛋！傻瓜！贪吃鬼！”Robin一边说着一边骂着，周围的吃瓜群众们也被迫一直听着Robin说着闪电小子各种各样的黑历史。

要是闪电小子回来，有的可以嘲笑他的了。

Artemis试着乐观地去思考，但她同样也笑不出来。

最先注意到废墟变动的是 **水少侠** ，他挥舞着水鞭将Robin拽了出来。

闪电再一次及落在了废墟中，只不过这一次带来了晃晃悠悠的闪电小子。

“KF！”Robin开心地冲了过去，准备给这个笨蛋的脸上来一拳！

“Rob？”Wally从模糊的视野中聚焦到了Robin，出乎Robin意料的是，Wally一把抱住了Robin的身子，“Rob，我错了！”

“我不应该一个人行动！”

“我绝对会听从指挥！”

“一定要原谅我，我愿意两个星期不吃甜点！”

“不！一个月！”

Wally抱得紧紧地，一边胡言乱语。

好吧，这个道歉来得突然，也挺诚恳的。

Robin耸了耸肩，也不准备来一拳了。转头望向了自己的伙伴们，他们怎么一个个都神情古怪地假装四处看风景？！

“完全不是你们想的那样！”Robin在内心咆哮道。

“KF，你把我勒的快窒息了。”

但Wally完全不肯松手，Robin觉得他都听到了Artemis的口哨声了。

Wally干的蠢事不要太多，这次还是原谅他了吧。

那个让Wally认识到错误的人，真应该感谢感谢他。

Robin当然不知道那个人从某种意义上就是自己。


End file.
